Silver Eyed Akatsuki
by Onyx-Shinobi
Summary: Ruki Yume has been assigned the most dangerous job of infiltrating the Akatsuki for Konoha. Unfortunately, she's paired up with her X-ANBU partner, Uchiha Itachi. Will he figure out her cover? Rated T for upcoming themes and language.


**Title- **_Silver Eyed Akatsuki_

**Rating- **T for themes and some cussing later on

**Pairing- ItachixOc**

Disclamer- If I owned Naruto, Sasuke would've come back for Sakura by now and Naruto would awknowlage Hinata. In other words, I don't own it. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does. However, I do own Ruki.

**Age- Itachi/Ruki flashback- 14**

**Current Ages- 19**

* * *

"_Itachi…" said fourteen year old girl, standing on the roof of a building with her short choppy black hair blowing in the wind in front of her ANBU mask which glowed in the moon. There was a short silence as the wind could be heard blowing through the streets of Konoha. _

"_Ruki. The Sargent's beginning to catch onto our relationship. And with the investigation…" _

"_You know if he asks me…I'll stay true to you."_

"_I'm not asking you to." _

_Ruki took her mask off, her onyx eyes filled with care. _

"_I know you aren't. We're the youngest in the ANBU. Even now they're surprised you lasted a year. Look at me, I've been in only six months and I'm four months older. You're an amazing shinobi Itachi."_

"_All the more reason for them to throw me out and put me in jail for Shisui's death." _

_Ruki squatted down behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest._

" _You know_ _I'd break you out" she whispered, sending shivers down Itachi's spine, her bloodline doing its work. _

"_I know you would." Itachi muttered back, looking into her eyes with a smirk. _

"_So you know, I'm loyal to you no matter what you do next." She got up and sat next to him. _

"_Even if I kill my entire clan this time?"_

_Ruki looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. _

"_Sasuke included?"_

"_No. I want him to gain the power."_

"_Power?"_

"_The Mangekyo Sharingan, Like I have."_

_Ruki stood up. _

"_Even if you kill your clan, I would still love you."_

"_Why?" _

"_I don't know. That's how love works." _

_Itachi stood up as well, looking at the moon. In one swift movement he pulled her towards him, kissing her. They finally pulled apart after what seemed like an eternity._

"_Thank you, Ruki."_

_In a moment, Ruki was left alone on the rooftop smiling as she put her Cat mask back on. There was a breeze of wind and she was gone. _

* * *

Tsunade's office, five years later.

"Your mission is an undercover job in the land of snow, where a jinchuriki was discovered. We need you to infiltrate the Akatsuki and silently sabotage their efforts. Since you're an ANBU leader and one of our most advanced undercover operatives, we see you fit for this job." Said Tsunade, lazily handing over a folder to the silver-haired Kunoichi.

"I thank you for the compliment Tsunade-sama, but I am only nineteen."

"And you've got a hell of a lot of talent for someone your age, Ruki. There hasn't been a prodigy like you since Uchiha Itachi. That traitor probably can't match up to you." Tsunade leaned back in her chair with sake in her hand. "But I suppose you'll find out. You and your Yume-echo techniques should be able to get this done in a month. You'll be posing as a rouge snow ninja, so get some unidentifiable gear. Here's the headband and some info."  
She motioned to the package on her desk.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Ruki stood up to leave, tucking some of her long straight hair behind her ear.

"Yume Ruki!" Called Tsunade, who was now leaning forward with a serious look on her face.

"Be careful."

The girl bowed.

"Yes, Hogake-sama."

Ruki left the office, on her way to her apartment across town she was reading up on the land of snow when she felt a familiar chakra. She turned around blocking a hit that was meant for the back of the head, just to confuse her sensed for awhile.

"Just because I'm reading doesn't mean you can take advantage of me, Hatake-san."

She smiled as Kakashi pouted a little.

"You know very well that that's my line, cat."

"Hypocrite." She giggled, "And I'm not in ANBU, you can call me Ruki, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi looked at the book she had in front of her face.

"You have to read up on the land of snow? After that mission-,"

"I need the specifics."

"Ah. Big mission?"

"Yes. Infiltration. But you know that's all I can tell you Sense-,"

"I like Kakashi-san better. You and Sakura should call me that instead."

Ruki just shook her head at her old ANBU leader.

"I'll see you around, Kakashi-san." She said, walking into her complex and starting to pack her stuff. As soon as she was finished, she opened up the file. Pictures and profiles spilled out onto the table. Honestly she didn't need half the information that was in here. She knew that Itachi graduated at eight. She had graduated at nine, and had followed him into the ANBU black ops. The only reason she wasn't as famous as he was the simple fact of her lesser known bloodline that dealt with sound and the voice rather than the Sharingan. She picked up her pack after changing into civilian clothes and headed to the Hokage's office. It was time to leave for Icikure City.

Akatsuki lair-

"Kisame. We have a mission."

"I'm coming, Itachi." The fish-man grumbled, grabbing his sword.

The two black cloaked men walked out of the iced-over volcano, only coming back when finished.

Ruki entered the city and found her motel quickly. She changed into a white skirt with black leggings and a fan strapped to one thigh, kunais on the other. Her white sleeved top went down to midriff and the black fishnet was under it. She had slashed a kunai through her ANBU tattoo, and had quickly healed it so it scarred. Her silver eyes and hair stayed the same, and two razor sharp black and white fans on her back. She tied the rouge snow headband around her waist, and headed out, becoming Ragaya Hatsume. Finding the demon that would get her into the Akatsuki would be the easy part, but the leaving the Akatsuki might be hard. She walked into a fruit stand and bought a peach, eating it on her way over to the spot where the Jinchuriki was last spotted. There was a cold breeze but Ruki liked it, as she casually leaned against a tree, observing her surroundings. She then spotted the two in Akatsuki cloaks heading in her direction, then disappearing. She wondered what had caused them to flee, but then she saw a woman with two diamond shaped markings over her eyes. She immediately knew it was the two-tailed. She finished her peach and dropped the pit, letting the woman go by. She then started to casually walk behind her hands behind her back, looking around at the people on the streets. Finally the woman turned into an alleyway, where she made her move.

"Two tailed," she said, her dual black fans drawn and her Yume-echo in effect, as the woman turned around, eyes wide. The girl couldn't be Akatsuki, she was too young.

"What do you want?" she said, backing up.

"Two tailed…I want the Biiju." She said, her voice calm as the woman seemed to be going into a genjutsu-type state, where her world was spinning. Ruki suddenly flickered in front of her, razor sharp fan to her throat.

Itachi and Kisame were slightly surprised when they got to the alley, seeing the girl who was about Itachi's age holding a weapon to the Jinchuriki throat. Ruki felt them coming.

"Akatsuki….do not interfere."

She held a fan out with her other hand ready to throw it.

"What do you want with that Biiju?" growled Kisame, taking out his sword.

"To help you of course." Snorted Ruki, pushing the two tailed towards Itachi.

"Here. Take her. Got her incapacitated for you."

Kisame caught the woman, who fainted in his arms.

"Why would you want to help us?" asked Itachi skeptically.

"I want to be one of you." She said putting her fans back.

"You in the Akatsuki? That's a good joke." Snorted Kisame, who handed the woman over to Itachi, "We don't even know your name."

"Ragaya Hatsume."

"Tell you what, Ragaya, you beat me, Pein'll consider it." The shark man smirked as Ruki shrugged and sighed.

"Ok then."

Kisame got into a fighting stance with his sword as Ruki just stood there.

"Aren't you going to be prepared?" he asked her, as she took out a small white fan.

"What If I am prepared?" she asked, blinking her eyes questionably.

Kisame growled and headed at her with the sword as information flooded her brain in an instant. A millisecond before he was about to hit her, she jumped up and shot down, hitting a chakra point with her fan on the back of his neck. Kisame stopped moving for a second, as she made a handsign. "White bird art, Blizzard of the crane!"

Pale white and black fans surrounded Kisame, as they started to spin and turn in a circle around him. He batted some away, but then they started to shoot at him spinning like saws. While he was busy, she crept up behind him, her two black fans in hand. Aiming for his back she struck him, only to figure out that it was a water clone. Her eyes widened as she heard Kisames' voice behind her.

"Pretty little jutsu there, Ragaya."

A foot connected with her back as she was pushed to the ground. She rolled over and got up on her feet, making another handsign, taking out one of the fans.

"White bird art, Flame of the Phoenix!" she said, as her fan ignited with a white flame, another appearing in her hand.

"Fish don't like to be baked." She snickered, running at him with incredible speed with the fired fan, as Kisame put up his sword and smirked.

"Tsk, Tsk…Legendary swordsman…"

"You're using two hands." Ruki pointed out lazily, before hitting him with the other fan which sent him flying, landing on his back.

She made another handsign as she hit the ground.

"Kyuchiose no jutsu! White Sword of the eagle!"

A silver sword appeared as she picked it up and went over to Kisame, putting the point to his neck.

"Fish Fry tonight…" she said, smiling.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. The only two ever to defeat Kisame were Kakashi Hatake and himself. Ragaya had to be an X-ANBU at least. He put down the woman and stepped behind her.

"Fine. You have proved yourself."

Ruki dispersed the sword and turned around to face Itachi. She inwardly shuddered at the sight of his Sharingan, and subdued the thought of his former self.

"We will meet you at the gates of Icikure at dawn tomorrow. Be late, and it will cost you."

"Thank you." She said as the two flickered off, Kisame cursing under his breath with the woman over his shoulder. She sighed at the thought of letting them have the Jinchuriki, but she shook it off as she picked up her fan. She walked out of the Alley as if nothing had happened, heading to her room to get ready for the next day.

* * *

Ok. Read and Review!

-O-S-


End file.
